Frostbite
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Hiccup and Jack discover Elsa's castle, but is she ok with this? How does she know Jack? How many sister's does Jack have? Where did Jack get his staff? Older!Hiccup Evil!Elsa Hijack?
1. A Snowstorm Blows In

**Hi everyone! Welcome to Frostbite! Now this will be a story with a few chapters. This story has been written by me and my cousin (with me editing it), As always, here is the plot. **

**Plot - Hiccup and Jack discover Elsa's castle, but is she ok with this? How does she know Jack? How many sister's does Jack have? Where did Jack get his staff?**

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Clouds pulled away and sunlight revealed. It was the city of Arendelle, Jack and Hiccup were sent there to do some duties. It was their day off and they where lying in a meadow a while away from the city, enjoying the summer breeze. Jack had told Hiccup that he felt weird in Arendelle, that he had been there before. He shook the thoughts out of his head though and just tried to relax.

Hiccup sat up. "Jack." he said. "Do you hear that?" Jack sat up too. At first he didn't hear anything but then he heard a female voice in the distance.

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.."

Then all of a sudden, a blizzard started to make its way around them. The voice got stronger.

"Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door!"

Before they knew it, they where covered in snow.

"Woah…." Jack said amazed, when something cold and wet hit him. He turned around to where Hiccup was standing. Hiccup had both hands behind his back, eyes closed and was whistling. Jack smirked. He buried his hand in the snow to make a snowball, then he blew on it, making it a nice aqua blue. He threw it at Hiccup, hitting him straight in the face. Magic flew around his nose and cheeks. Then he started laughing.

He picked up another snowball and threw it at Jack. Jack did the same. Before they knew it, they were covered in snow and rolling on the ground laughing.

"Wow!" Hiccup says, standing up and reaching his hand out to help Jack up. Jack takes his hand and gets up. "Thanks." he says as he brushes the snow off of him. "Ok Jack that was fun, but really stop the snow." Hiccup says. Jack's smile fades. "Hiccup….I didn't make this snow…" Jack tells him. "C'mon Jack stop messing around-" "Hiccup I swear it wasn't me."

Hiccup's smile faded now. "Then…who did?"

"I don't care, what their going to say!"

"Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway…"

Jack turned around to try and find the mysterious voice. "Huh?"

Hiccup pulled a face. "So… I'm not going crazy? You can hear it too?" he asked. Jack nodded.

Hiccup turns and faces the area where the voice came from. "I wonder who's singing it.." he says "Come on...lets follow the voice." Jack nods again. "Ok.." he says.

Jack looks around for his staff, as he had put it on the ground when he and Hiccup had the snowball fight. He finds it and picks it up. "Come on." he says. Since Toothless was back at Arendelle, Hiccup didn't have any way to fly, so he had to fly with Jack.

Hiccup clenches onto the bottom of the staff. Jack gave him a quick nod. "Lets go." Jack starts the take off before he looks at Hiccup "Hold on!" He says.

…

The two flew for around for a while. Hiccup then broke the silence between them. "Jack look! Over there.." Hiccup pointed over to a giant castle made out of ice.

Jack landed on the ground, Hiccup let go of his staff. He looked at the castle then back at Hiccup. "Maybe u should stay here…" He told him. Hiccup shook his head. "No! I'm coming with you Jack" Hiccup agued. Jack agued back. "She looks dangerous though! Plus, she can't hurt me. I'm immortal!" Hiccup stared at Jack with a blank expression on his face. "I just don't want you to get hurt.." Jack looked at the ground. Hiccup sighed, but nodded. "Ok Jack..I trust you..go..i'll wait right here."

Jack looked back up at Hiccup and smiled. He flew up to the castle, but before going in, he took one last look at Hiccup. Jack opened the door to the castle, he looks around for a bit. How could this person make this? "Woah… " he says.

…

Hiccup paced around in circles waiting for Jack. He looks at the castle, then to the direction where Arendelle is. He thinks for a moment, before running towards Arendelle to get Toothless, breaking the promise he made Jack.

…

Jack heard a voice.

"NOT ANOTHER STEP!" The voice calls. It sounds like a women's voice. Jack looked around. In a matter of seconds, and ice blast causes Jack to be stuck in a pile of ice. His staff a few feet away because of how powerful it was. Jack struggles to break free, but can't. The woman finally reveals herself. She has extremely light blonde hair and is wearing a beautiful ice dress. "WHO ARE YOU!? AN INTRUDER?!" She gets ready to cast more ice at Jack. "ANSWER ME!"

"NO NO! Listen, this is all just one big mistake!"

"LIAR! WHO SENT YOU!?"

"No one please…I-"

"Oh please Jack! I know who you are!" She smiles evilly. Her eyes started to glow red. Jack gasped. How can she know who he is? "You fool!" She says. She picks up his staff and snapped it in half. "NO!" He screams. "I made this staff for you when we were kids…you were supposed to use it to help me take over the world, to kill Anna…BUT YOU! YOU had to save her, I tried so hard to kill her, BUT YOU HAD TO SAVE HER! YOU WERE MEANT TO JOIN ME, YOUR BIG SISTER, BUT YOUR WEAK!"

Jack gapsed. He had…two…sisters? Tears rushed to his eyes.

**"****No….Anna…"**

—

**Ok! First chapter done! Now new AU! Who wants a Big Hero 6 Hijack AU? Review or PM me about your opinions. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


	2. Destroying The Castle

**Hello again! Ok! So I'm really, really, REALLY trying to finish my stories especially I Am Imortal and The Vikings, but for I Am Imortal, its a battle chapter. You have no idea how hard it is. But anyway I just thought I would update this because my cousin hasn't talked to me recently so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**Anyway..**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Elsa laughed. "Oh Jack…you don't remember Anna? Well of course you wouldn't…I wiped your memory before you drowned..and came back!" She said. Jack was shocked. He didn't know that his own sister could be THIS powerful.

"You wiped my mind?" He said. "Yes…I wiped it so you would never think about us when you came back. I wiped Anna's mind as well." She said. "How did you do it?" He asked.

"I am the queen of Arrendelle…." She said "I have the most unimaginable powers beyond doubt." Elsa used her ice powers to make a sword. She threw the sword at a wall in her castle. The sword exploded and broke the wall. Behind the wall appeared to be a girl tied up in ice, the same as Jack. She appeared to have strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She screamed. "Help! Jack!"

Jack was confused. He never met this girl before…unless….

"Anna?!" Jack screamed. He struggled to get free and run to her. But he realised that he was still in Elsa's block of ice. "ANNA!" Jack kept screaming as tears rolled down his face.

"Silence!" Elsa screamed. She looked over at Jack. "Now Jack..listen to me carefully….I will let you go free if you put an end to Anna's life…" She said. Jack shook his head. "You can't kill me…I'm Immortal." "Oh no Jack…I am." Elsa smiled evilly. Elsa created another ice sword and started walking around Jack. Jack thought about this for a moment. "And if I don't want to go free?" He said. Elsa smiled more evilly. "Then i will kill you both!" She laughed. Jack looked over at Anna, then back at Elsa.

"I think I'm gonna take that chance.." Jack said.

This gave Elsa a chance to smile more. She raised her sword up. Snow started falling. It was Jack's emotions going everywhere. The room got colder. Elsa laughed. "Any last words before I turn you into frost, Frost?" Jack looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Anna…I'm sorry Elsa…" He looked back up.

"…I'm sorry Hiccup.."

Elsa formulated all of power and energy to the sword. It shined so bright it could blind someone. She started screaming. "Now Jack, its time for you to die-" "JACK!" A scream interrupted her. The castle ceiling exploded, revealing Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless used a plasma ball to break the sword Elsa was holding. Jack looked up. "Hiccup!" He screamed. More tears rolled down his face. They were happy, relieved and angry tears. Why they were angry tears you ask? Jack was angry with Hiccup for coming back to save him. How could Hiccup disobey him like this?

Elsa started firing her ice at Toothless. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "You gonna be ok up here bud?" he asked. Toothless nodded and continued firing plasma balls. Hiccup jumped off the dragon and landed next to Jack. "Hiccup…" Jack said, crying. Hiccup knew that Jack was scared. Hiccup cupped Jack's cheek. "Its ok.." He told him. "I'm gonna get you out.." Jack nodded. Hiccup started punching the ice, which didn't work. He looked down at his prosthetic. He took it off and hit the ice which broke a part of it. He grabbed Jack and pulled him out, brushing the ice off of him. Jack looked up at him, more tears escaped him. He crashed into Hiccup, crying into his shoulder. He felt one of Hiccup's hand rest on his waist, the other went to his head to stroke his hair. Hiccup tried to soothe him.

"Its ok Jack..shhh..I'm here, I'm here…" He said. Jack pulled away, looking up at Hiccup again. Hiccup leaned forward and kissed Jack's forehead softly. He pulled back and smirked. "Now…" He said "Lets save Anna and kick Elsa's ass." Jack laughed but nodded. He looked around for his staff. When he found it, he ran to it. He looked over at Elsa who was still trying to get Toothless. He looked over at Anna. "We need to get Anna." He told Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. Despite her cries for help..Anna looked calm and peaceful. Jack flew to Anna's side. He tried to break the ice with the end of his staff.

"Hiccup!" He cried "I need you!" Hiccup ran to Jack's side and tried to kick the ice with his prosthetic. It didn't work this time. "Its not working.." he said. Hiccup looked over at Toothless. "Toothless help!" We need you!" He said. Toothless looked over at them. He starts flying over to them but Elsa's ice connected with him, causing him to fall. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed. "Hiccup go get Toothless and help Anna. I'll take care of Elsa." Jack said. Hiccup looked at him. "Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded. Hiccup nodded and went to go get Toothless.

Hiccup reaches Toothless, when all of a sudden the ground started to tremble. Jack looked over at Anna. She was transforming into a giant snowman. It had been a trap all along! Elsa laughed. "Now my sweet.." She said. "KILL THEM!" She screamed pointing to Hiccup and Toothless.

"NO!" Jack screamed.

He turned towards Elsa. "You!" He screamed. He flew up into the air and started shooting ice at her. She fought back. When one of their ice hit the other, it disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were flying around trying to kill the large snowman. Jack and Elsa kept fighting. He turned to look at Toothless, then back at Elsa. The large snowman got to powerful for Toothless and they had to retreat. "Jack!" Hiccup screamed "Retreat!" Hiccup and Toothless flew out. Jack looked at Elsa and smirked. "See ya!" He waved and flew out.

**—**

**Ok so this chapter was supposed to be longer but I think this is long enough :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
